Board of Directors/2010 First Quarter Meeting Minutes
|} The first quarter meeting of the Board of Directors for the calendar year of 2010 was held at Serenitea in downtown Paducah on Saturday, February the 13th. These are the minutes of the meeting. Attendees Board Members ;Physically Present :Walter H. Pfeifer-Thompson, Hooper, Shawn Cain, Jake Kubitschek, and Lacey Wilson. ;Attending via skype :Kelsey Phelps, Charles Ringstaff ;Not present, accounted for :Steve Johnson, Nick Henley ;Not present, unaccounted for :Gayle Neal Guests ;Physically Present :Kenneth Gould, Brandon Fritts Previously Tabled Discussions Dues The subject of dues was finally put to vote. It was decided by way of unanimous vote that the O.G.R.E.s will require no dues from any member, though individual chapters are still allowed to have their own dues structure. The issue will be brought back up for discussion during the First Quarter Meeting of 2011, to see if organization growth has been large enough to institute a dues policy. New Discussions Votes of Confidence A motion was made concerning the absence of, and continual disregard of duty, of a board member. A unanimous vote was held that removed this member politely from the board, which also resulted in the vacancy of the chair position on the Committee on Organization Promotion and Marketing. Following this, a vote was held to elect a new member to replace the former. Soil Ogres Senior Dungeon Master David "Davo" Waddell was elected to the board, though the committee chair position was left vacant. Events The board discussed the upcoming conventions Egypt Wars and OMGcon. Guest Kenneth Gould, the OMGcon staff member in charge of the tabletop room, spoke about hopes and goals for the room at this year's convention. Members were placed into a Subcommittee to continue their already-established relationship with the OMGcon team and prepare for the convention. A Subcommittee was formed, consisting of Walter H. Pfeifer-Thompson, Hooper, and Steve Johnson. This subcommittee will be in charge of all preparations for the Egypt Wars event in April of this year, with full authority to purchase any necessary equipment. Website Due to the prevalence of "domain squatters", all forms of ogres.com, ogres.org, ogre.com, ogre.org, and the like are taken. It was decided that the board will form a Subcommittee (to be under the direction of Subcommittee chair and Webmaster Shawn Cain and to include members Walter H. Pfeifer-Thompson and Hooper) to look into talking the scalpers down. In the meantime, the domain www.theogrelair.com was purchased privately by Walter H. Pfeifer-Thompson while the domains www.ogrelair.org and www.theogrelair.org were purchased by the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts. All these domains will be redirected to the main page here on The Ogre Lair, also known as Ogres Wiki. It is understood that upon the day that member Walter H. Pfeifer-Thompson is finally able to open up his gaming store, the domain he purchased will be used for that retail business. Ranks The recently instituted universal Ranks structure was voted and passed unanimously. Town Ban The town of Forks, Washington was banned from ever having a chapter of O.G.R.E.s chartered there. This was due to the town's assistance in the destruction of literature, as well as the harm done to the vampire and werewolf mythologies. OgreCon The issue of OgreCon was briefly discussed. Derby City Ogres have submitted to host the first event this year, but the discussion was tabled until the next meeting with board members receiving feedback between now and then on how to run it economically. Next Meeting It was decided that the next meeting of the board for the second quarter would be held on Saturday, May 15th, at 3:00 pm. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Officers Category:Ogres Category:Browse Category:Past Events